The Drac Docs
by Angel Sakito
Summary: The GW crew in a whole new way. Yes I am very sorry if any of this offends you and this is a yaoi free fic! Trowa is Dracula and has to deal with a family, but yet he is overly mixed up with the wives of his two sons! Chapter 1 Uploaded


The Drac Docs  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Warning: NONE! Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Gundam Wing...I just like to poke at them and make them do things that they must not like because they give me dirty looks. And all I own...is my Dir en Grey CD's! ^.^; Parings: Tune in! Find out! It's a surprise!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dracula - Trowa  
Dracula's Wife - Sally Po  
Dracula's Oldest Son - Trieze  
Dracula's Youngest Son - Milliardo  
Dracula's Only Daughter - Mariemaia  
Trieze's Wife - Midii Une/Lady Une  
Milliardo's Wife - Lucrezia Noin  
Mariemaia's Fiancé - Quatre  
Dracula's Personal Guards - Heero & Wufei  
Dracula's Servents - Dorothy & Cathrine  
The Bad Guy - Duo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero looked down at his journal, laying on the desk, the quill in his hand, a bottle of ink sitting on the corner of the paper, acting like a paper weight. He sighed deeply remembering how it was back then in Count Dracula's Castle. He wrote down how it was to be a knight a.k.a. a gaurdian to protect the Count, wondering if one day someone would find his journal and read the real truth of what actually did happen in Count Dracula's Kingdom.  
  
*  
  
January 19  
  
It was a cold dark night in Dracula's Castle. The Count was rushing around hearing about the new from his youngest son, Milliardo, that he was getting married.  
  
"Oh my son, you have made the right choice." Trowa said with a pleasent smile on his face, his white fangs showing and glistening in the candle light, a hand settled on Milliardo's shoulder, "So when do you plan for your family to meet her?" he tilted his head to the side wondering some.  
  
"Papa calm down. I'm sure she is very nice. Only the best for my brother!" Mariemaia came into the main room, rubbing her eyes, wondering what all the commotion was about anyways.  
  
"Ah! Mariemaia, you've finally awoken. Did you have a nice long sleep?" Trowa looked over to his only daughter, the youngest out of his three children, still very glad over the news, but still thought something was wrong with Mariemaia.  
  
"Yes Papa. I'm fine...just a bit hungry, but nothing too serious. Have you seen Quatre?" She looks up at her father smiling softly to him, wondering if he did know about Quatre yet, unless the secret was safe with the servant Dorothy.  
  
"Mariemaia, why do you want to know where Quatre is...unless..." Milliardo paused for a moment thinking of the correct workds for putting it in a nice way, "..have you been doing something that we should know of, hell you haven't came out of your room for several days, not even to go hunt. And we do know how much you love to go hunting." he game her the look of 'you better spill it or I will'.  
  
Trowa raised a single brow towards his son, Milliardo, wondering if his son knew something about what was going on with Mariemaia's strange behavior, thinking he should check on her tonight while she sleeps. "Mariemaia, who is this Quatre that you speak of?"  
  
Milliardo looked at his father almost in shock of him not knowing who Quatre was, Mariemaia's fiancé, knowing she didn't want to tell the Count yet. "It's her lover..." he said softly, knealing down infront of Mariemaia, running the back of his hand along her cheek, giving her an evil grin, knowing he just sold her out to their own father.  
  
Mariemaia just fainted right there, just hearing what her brother said caused her some shock, but most of it was from her starving herself, going limp as she fell forward into her brothers arms.  
  
"Milliardo take her to her room and lay her down, get one of the servants feed her some of their blood...and find me that Quatre she is talking about. I would like to meet him." Trowa said monotonusly, almost in a scary way, wanting to know the man that claims to her be his youngest daughters fiancé, a small sparkle in his jade eyes.  
  
Milliardo nodded, carrying Mariemaia in his arms walking to her room, finding one of the servants cleaning up the hall that leads to Mariemaia's section of the castle, the young woman seemed frantic all of a sudden, "Dorothy, I need your help." he spoke softly yet demandingly. She followed him to Mariemaia's room. "I need you to spare some blood for Mariemaia...she seems to be starving herself."  
  
Dorothy stood at the doorway her eyes wide with shock and fear not saying or telling about what she sees, hoping that Milliardo doesn't notice the body in his sisters bed, knowing perfectly well what was going on, between Mariemaia and Quatre.  
  
Milliardo leaned down pulling back the sheets of his sisters bed, not expecting to see a body in the bed, an actual live breathing body. He looked over the persons features seeing it was a body about the age of fifteen. "Dorothy, who is this person in Mariemaia's bed?" He asked in a curious tome, holding Mariemaia's small body to his torso, not going to lay her down until he finds out who it is.  
  
"That is Sir Quatre...her lover" Dorothy said softly, starting to step back pressing against the door, trying to get out of the way of Milliardo's anger, hoping he wont hurt her for not telling anyone about his presence in the castle.  
  
Milliardo went around to the other side of the bed, laying his little sister down next to Quatre, pulling the sheets over the both of them, smiling softly, waving Dorothy over. "So she doesn't feed from her lover?"  
  
"He offered her several times...she never took a drop from him...she didn't want to bring harm to him." Dorothy explained slowly, blinking some at Milliardo taking her wrist, taking a small bite from it, leaving small punctures, moving her wrist over Mariemaia's mouth, letting the blood fall into her mouth.  
  
Mariemaia opened her eyes quickly turning red, grabbing Dorothy's wrist, pulling it closer to her mouth sucking some of the blood, then taking feeling someone pull her away from the wrist she was holding, a drop of blood going down her chin. She didn't realize that it was Quatre and Milliardo holding her down, so she doesn't try to drink all of Dorothy's blood.  
  
"Stop! Please my love stop, you're going to kill her..." Quatre leaned down kissing Mariemaia's lips softly, licking away the blood, smiling at the taste liking it, but knows it's also restraining her from drinking anymore of Dorothy's blood.  
  
"Well...I see we are going to have to get a servant that can just be a blood source for you Mariemaia...since you arn't going to drink you-- why don't you just turn him into a vampire as well?" Milliardo looked down at them, seeing that they were too interested in each other to hear anything else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? R&R please? Chapter 2 coming soon!! 


End file.
